Myths and Mammals: Origin
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: Long ago, when the story began, Sun and Moon guarded the skies. The Luminaries tasked to watch the Earth and its inhabitants, they were to be a beacon of light. When darkness threatened the world below them, their radiance shone brighter. But how long would the light of hope last? See how it all started in the "Origin".


**One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky**

* * *

It was dark above the face of the Earth. Out where the stars shone and the two newest luminaries were given their place among the heavens.

A daunting task it was, to keep their path. It would require them to stay the course, unwavering and ever vigilant to keep everything perfectly in line. However, it was necessary for them to do so as they were for times, season, and signs for all to see.

That, as they were told, was what they were created to do.

And this is why one of the two, given this job, was taking it _very_ seriously.

High above the rolling clouds, the shimmering silver celestial gazed upon the world below.

Her shadow cast darkened the deepest of the deep waters and stretched above the trees who's boughs pierced the sky. A constant shift it was to keep her domain in check as she drifted and danced across the horizon.

The night was given to her, and under her covering, the creation was at rest in it.

It left her contemplating her position in the cosmos. Not the '_what'_ she was supposed to do, nor how long. But how everything was to pan out as her task was in motion.

Moon was a simple creature; a _rabbit,_ in form, as so she was informed from the innumerous company beyond the _veil_.

Countenance astute, her piercing emerald eyes were more verdant than the lush green that she observed since her forth calling.

Focused on her task and ever watching the night that she was ordained, the luminary kept her path and scoured the ground below. Her long, silver-grey ears could hear everything below her feet, and she loved how it sounded - the pristine waters were humming.

Her long, luminescent gown shimmered with the light of the stars above and wrapped the Earth in a mystifying lullaby wherever she went.

And, most of all, her heart, the silver jewel at her very core, was a beacon of light to the dwellers on the circle of the Earth. It gave way to the promise that light would always guide them, just as it brought her forth. For she was crowned the Moon by her creator.

The night was hers to rule over, and she gave it rest from the labours of the day.

Upon thinking of that, she cringed. It wasn't only thought of the day, but when she felt that ever warming light brush across her face, she knew that it would only be a moment before-

"Hey, Moon!" the golden sphere singsonged.

\- _he_ woke up...

Moon rolled her eyes, "Hi, _Sun..."_

She watched in slight frustration as the Sun uncurled himself, unwrapping his tail from the sides of the Earth as he moved a little closer to her.

Being tasked alongside Sun to control day and night, Moon had little to say in the way of arguing about her position in the heavenly realm. However, had she known what she was getting into from the beginning, she may have made a few... suggestions.

As Sun stretched, his radiance grew. A testament to his position in the creation as the brighter luminary of the two.

Whereas she would lull the Earth to sleep, he would be there to wake it up.

Ever a playful smile on his muzzle, he was formed after a _fox_ in the manner of beings beyond the veil. His amethyst eyes bespoke of the of greater authority that he was given.

His vestments were as luminous as hers but much brighter. Their amber hues gave off warmth in waves and his shawl carried with it the promise that the day would come to an end, but the light would linger.

And much like Moon, his heart, the shining red jewel that he wore always over his chest, guided the newly created beings as he lit their path from above. For he was crowned the Sun by his creator.

As sun carelessly swished his tail, he brushed it ever so unintentionally across Moon's nose. Or so she hoped.

"Sun, stay in _your_ course in the sky," Moon warned, swiping the Sun's tail away.

Intentionally messing with her, Sun leaned back, hovering just above the clouds. "Why Moon, every part of the sky is my course."

Moon scowled.

Forget suggestions, they would all be complaints. Lots and _LOTS_ of complaints. He'd been doing this since they started!

They were too different and Moon couldn't stand him. Not that being a celestial body and spiritual manifestation of the physical part of her meant that she couldn't stand, but being anywhere near the golden orb really got to her.

She was humble and solitary, he was boisterous and sociable. She lit the sky on one half of the Earth, and he lit the 'larger half' whenever they worked together.

He constantly roamed to her part of the sky and wrapped his tail around her, he always outshined her, and was constantly pestering her with questions and ideas that they weren't tasked to do.

They were as different as... well, day and night, actually.

"That's boring," Sun said, kicking his feet up and flicking his long tail from one end of the horizon to the other. "We've been here for what... four-thousand years."

Moon huffed, eyeing him with ever-growing distaste. "Four days, Sun! We've been here for four days!"

To that, Sun merely blinked.

Moon was _technically_ correct, but he'd never say that. Not to her face, anyway. It was too beautiful to look at. So he, in his ever _bright_ ideas, pestered her.

"Yes, but I _am_ the day." he tutted, ignoring whatever face she pulled. "So, I can say it's been four-thousand years."

Moon had many faces for him, some that she hadn't even tried yet. But none of them seemed to work. All she could do was watch him and all his 'bored' splendor.

He was a spectacle to behold, that was for sure. While Sun may not be the _brightest_ thing that existed, he was still a magnificent creation. And Moon liked to watch everything he did as much as that new being - a puffy, cloud-like thing - walking beside his companion.

... which didn't last long as Sun peered over the clouds and focused on a spot near where the land met the sea. He stretched out his arm, extending his paw over the landmass and smiled.

Moon waved her paw. "Don't. You. Dare!"

Sun stopped, if only for a moment to see the fire in her eyes.

Fire was supposed to be his thing, but Moon was definitely furious about his interference. They were told expressly not to mess with the Earth, only to observe.

"You're no fun." He relented, pulling his arm back and seeing her dazzling face calm down from the anger she was about to unleash.

Still, he smiled. _It's a good thing we're so far away... and since we are so far apart._

Sun waited until Moon was visibly more relaxed. Taking to sitting high above the clouds like he was. It was only then that he enacted his plan in one swift motion.

He stretched out his paw once more, taking the tip of his claw and touching it down upon the Earth. By the time Moon reached out to warn him, hot ash and smoke erupted from the ground. A glowing, smoldering divet was left in the wake and the waters rushed to engulf it.

Moon, slackjawed, slowly drew her gaze up from the mess that her counterpart made. She found him slowly slinking away, barely hidden behind the cloud he resided on, his ears pinned back.

When his eyes met hers, he nervously smiled. "At least it was near water?"

From the way she stared at him, with her ears behind her and her arms cross, he knew that Moon had enough of his antics for the day.

So instead of attempting to see what would happen if he touched a tree, Sun sat back and sighed.

There was a lot he wanted to say, a lot he wanted to see. He could ask their creator, sure, but he didn't know exactly where that bird - or was it the lion? - had gone off to.

That in mind, he looked up, far beyond the stars and spoke. "What was that thing, by the way?"

Looking at what Sun did, Moon sighed in relief. The mistake was minimal, at least. But that didn't excuse him for taking action. It was only then that she heard him. "What thing, Sun?"

Sun dangled his feet and turned his head to see her. She may not have been _as _radiant, but he felt like she was brighter.

"That really loud screamy thing," he reminded, gesticulating his paw from above and tracing it to the Earth. "You know, plummeted when we were in waiting, noisy, darkened some stars... fiery."

Moon looked down at the waters. She didn't know the full story herself. One moment they were crowned, and the next thing they knew, all chaos was unleashed.

"I don't know," she replied, thinking about the thing that fell below them. "But since that happened, a lot of stars aren't out anymore."

Wordlessly, Sun nodded. He remembered it being brighter, even _with_ him being around. Without the rest of them, it was sort of... lonely. But he still had Moon and the others.

He went on, "It was like nothing happened and then they were gone."

Moon raised a brow. "Nothing? How could it be nothing if it's clearly something?"

Sun tilted his head. She was right, _again. _"Well, what would you say it is then?"

Moon recalled its form. A darkened amalgam. The words just weren't there for what it was. Chaos was the closest thing. Complete disorder. She did, however, see various lines made and had a name for them. "It's like a... squiggly?"

Sun sat up, liking where this was going. "Squiggly Nothing?"

Moon nodded, looking down at the pair strolling in the foliage as the day dawned on them. "Squiggly Nothing Animal."

As she looked down on them, so did Sun. They watched as the two approached one of the massive trees, a shadow in their midst, despite it being the day.

Upon looking closer, Moon noticed its familiar amalgam form. It wrapped itself around the branch an innumerable number of times and drew near.

She gasped. "Wait, is that the squiggly?"

The 'squiggly' as they called it, stayed near them and they near it. It was like it was having a conversation, much like the Sun and Moon did.

While this went on, Sun inquired of Moon what she thought. "What's it saying?"

For the first time since her being there, Moon couldn't hear what was going on. "I... don't know."

Sun was shocked. Moon could hear literally _everything. _She was a lot closer and her ears could encircle the mountains!

From the rumble of the volcano that was just made, the wind, the rustle of the boughs of the trees that reached the heavens, and even Sun's _annoying_ voice. Moon never failed to hear the faintest sounds. But this? This was so _subtle,_ so _minute, _so _evasive_ that even she failed to hear what was going on.

It was over almost as soon as it began. The two little mammals had spoken to the squiggly, one carrying something for the both of them to enjoy.

Moon thought this was questionable. The squiggly was something not like anything else. Or was it nothing? She couldn't tell.

But what she could tell, was that something had changed in an instant.

Earth trembled and the clouds parted. A bright light descended far faster than Sun or Moon could react. Both shielded their eyes from its splendour.

"What just happened?" Sun asked, hiding behind his paws. No matter how radiant he was, he could never compare with the light before him.

And though the light was before them, it vanished in an instant; the _colour _of the Earth went with it.

When both Sun and Moon could see again, they were confounded at what they beheld. The earth was... different, dim, listless. It didn't feel as though they were looking at something that was serene, but something that had lost everything.

They would know, they were something.

Moon was the first to recognize what this was. What they had been told, even if they didn't fully understand it.

When something loses its splendour, what had made its _heart,_ that it was no longer alive_._ They were told that it had _died, _something had _killed_ it, what made it... _itself._

The foliage drooped. The once resplendent green became dull and withered. The clouds roared and the waters churned in every direction.

Sun backed away, whistling. "Well, it looks like the squiggly nothing animal kills everything."

Moon couldn't disagree, for once. Whatever happened, shouldn't have.

As the darkened spot began to grow, Sun mulled over his words, his bright eyes lighting up. "I'm calling it a _SNAKE."  
_  
Normally, she would have been mad. How Sun could not take something as serious as this as devastating was beyond her comprehension. Then again, after knowing him, she only had one thing left to fall back on.  
_  
_"Snack?!" Moon questioned.

"Snake!" Sun corrected.

"Snek?"

Sun huffed. How she could hear everything and not get this right was beyond him.

"NO!" he deadpanned, standing on the brim of the skyline and looking slightly down at her. "_Saaaahhhnnnnnaaaaakeeeeeeuuuuhhhh_!"

Her eye twitched. "You can't just go around naming everything, Sun. That's not our job."

Taken aback by her tone, he pointed down to where the two mammals now were: the outskirts of the once lush green, a place that had become arid and brittle.

Sun gestured to them. "But that little guy got to!"

Moon wasn't hearing this. "And?"

Sun sneered. "I'm brighter, therefore smarter, so I get to name the dark squiggly a snake."

_What did I do to deserve this? _Moon wondered, dragging her paw down her face in frustration.

Little did either see, even with their lights shining over the Earth, of how _dark_ the world had just become.

* * *

[A/N]

Huge thanks to Francesca-ictbs for the amazing cover for the story. ^^

And here we have it folks. Myth and Mammals: Origin. Can't say much more than that as it'd be massive spoilers.

A biblically attuned take on the origin of Zootopia. Meant for fun and overall odd narrative, I guess?

I dunno, let's see where this all goes and what Easter Eggs you can find. XD

[Other Sites]

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
-DLW


End file.
